teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira, Malia and Lydia
The relationship between Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Werecoyote Malia Tate and Banshee Lydia Martin. The trio friendship between Kira, Lydia, and Malia took some time to fully form. Kira and Lydia became friends first after Kira moved to Beacon Hills and joined the McCall Pack in early Season 3B. However, following Malia's release for Eichen House near the end of the season, she also joined the McCall Pack and became close friends with Kira and Lydia, with the two helping Malia reconnect with her humanity after living the last eight years of her life as a coyote in the Beacon Hills Preserve. Though Lydia took some time to warm up to Malia, Kira and Malia became close right away, and the three eventually became a close-knit trio of girlfriends by the end of Season 4. In Season 5, they were shown spending even more time together, as they attended Senior Scribe as a group and gave Malia driving lessons. Though they briefly drifted apart during the end of Season 5A and the beginning of Season 5B, it was not due to issues with their friendships, it was merely due to the individual personal problems with which each of the girls was dealing; Kira was losing control of her Kitsune spirit and accidentally killed a Chimera in a blackout, Malia was becoming more determined to kill her biological mother after learning that she was responsible for triggering the deaths of her adoptive mother and sister, and Lydia was busy exploring her connection to Jordan Parrish since their Banshee and Hellhound spirits seemed bonded in some way. Fortunately, the girls were quickly reunited in mid-Season 5B, and have since become closer than ever, with Kira and Malia breaking into Eichen House in order to help the rest of the pack break Lydia out. However, Kira left Beacon Hills at the end of the season to return to Shiprock and continue learning control over her powers from the Skinwalkers, breaking up their trio somewhat, although the three remain close friends. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In More Bad Than Good, In The Divine Move, Kira and Lydia were standing at their lockers at Beacon Hills High School, discussing the aftermath of the McCall Pack's battle with the Nogitsune, when it was revealed that Malia Tate, who had recently been returned to the human world after eight years living in the Beacon Hills Preserve in her full-coyote form, would be enrolling at the school for the next semester. Coach Finstock led Malia down the hallway to show her around the school, which led Kira and Lydia to smile at Malia, who smiled back at them, as they headed down the adjacent hall. |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In Muted, In The Benefactor, In I.E.D., In Weaponized, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Parasomnia, In Dreamcatchers, In A Novel Approach, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, |-|Season 5B= In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, Trivia *They were the only girls in the McCall Pack until Hayden Romero joined the pack following being bitten by Scott McCall. **As a result of this status, Liam Dunbar often simply refers to the three as "the girls." *All three girls in the trio are of a different supernatural species. *Kira, Lydia, and Malia each have close friendships individually and together, such as Kira and Malia, Kira and Lydia, and Lydia and Malia. *Their trio has been somewhat downsized since Kira has left Beacon Hills to return to Shiprock, but it is presumed that the three continued to try to keep in touch while she's gone. *All three girls have locked lips with Scott McCall at least once throughout the series. Gallery Teen-Wolf-–-S05E03-2.jpg ScottsGirls.jpg Kira lydia and malia the divine move.jpg B04351e9fd50032c690bcca1371f5a56.jpg Kira lydia and malia the dark moon 1.jpg Kira lydia and malia the dark moon.jpg Kira lydia and malia ied.gif Kira lydia and malia a promise to the dead.jpg Kira%252C_Malia_and_Lydia_02.png Teen-Wolf-%25E2%2580%2593-S05E03-2.jpg Kira lydia and malia dreamcatchers 1.gif Kira lydia and malia dreamcatchers 2.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Trio Relationships Category:Female Relationships